1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a calendar attachment adapted to be interconnected with and to serve as an integral part of a watchband.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The calendar attachments for watchbands which have been developed in the past are all deficient in one or more respects. For example, some embody calendar strips which are either fabricated from special materials such as spring steel, or specially configured with perforated or grooved edges to coact with the advancement mechanisms. This contributes significantly to the cost of the attachments, often pricing them out of the market.
Other attachments embody unduly complicated advancement mechanisms which are overly prone to malfunctioning. Still others include operating knobs o cogged wheels which partially protrude through the tops of the attachments. Rotation of such knobs or wheels carries dust, dirt and other contaminants into the advancement mechanisms, again causing malfunctions.
Examples of known prior art calendar attachments for watchbands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,553,375; 1,968,444; 3,526,985; 3,611,602; 3,619,923; and 3,698,113.